jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream and Lollipops
Ice Cream and Lollipops is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. Plot Keira is shopping at Family Dollar with Michelle and just picked 3 special snacks. Suddenly, she sees Jackie with her backpack on and Melissa is aiding her. Jackie quickly hugs Keira and grabs her hand to see Michelle, who is at the medicine aisle and Michelle didn't know that Jackie is at Family Dollar. Michelle asks Melissa how did she and Jackie got to Family Dollar that fast. The duo was passing Pat's Pizzeria and walked 17 miles from there. Michelle explains that before Jackie and Melissa walk to Family Dollar, she and Keira went to Rita's to get Keira's Oreo ice cream and Keira was protected from eating her ice cream with Craig's cap on. And Michelle and Keira are at Family Dollar to get groceries and Keira just picked 3 snacks. Melissa is alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. If Rite Aid doesn't have ice cream or lollipops, they'll go to Dollar General instead. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to come with them, but Keira is staying with her mom. Michelle tells Keira to stay here, causing Keira to get upset. Melissa then asks Michelle if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with her and Jackie. This makes Keira super excited, leaving Michelle at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa finally brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. There, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Keira gets a Chipwich, while Jackie gets a bag of Tootsie lollipops. After picking out ice cream and lollipops, Jackie and Keira bring them to the female clerk. The clerk scans them and pulls out a list. After shopping at Rite Aid, Melissa lets Jackie pick a lollipop from the bag and warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. During the long walk home, Jackie and Keira throw trash in the black trashcan, the kids at Naylor Avenue wave at Jackie, and Jackie plays with 2 doggies. With Jackie, Melissa, and Keira holding hands, Sam sees them bringing Jackie's lollipops home. Jackie sits on Sam's lap and tells Sam that her day was good. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie is about to show Keira her favorite kinds of lollipops in her hand. Each lollipop is a different color, including red, orange, yellow, blue, pink, and brown. Keira decides to choose red, while Jackie decides to choose pink. Jackie thinks the lollipops are tasty and now she and Keira need to go to the cat room. Soon after, Jackie leads Keira to the cat room to see Bubblegum. He appears and Jackie sees him. Jackie then carries Bubblegum to come relax with her. While Bubblegum is relaxing on Jackie's arm, Jackie tells Keira that Bubblegum loves her and she'd always dreamed that Bubblegum is the one who gets to be punished and her friends are going to be attackers, and it's the day Bubblegum needed to be attacked and they will throw popcorn and trap him in the box. Jackie mentions that Jody's favorite snack is popcorn and he's Nylah's little brother. After Jackie talks about Bubblegum's punishment day, he scoops out of her arm. Jackie and Keira decide to go on a adventure and take Bubblegum to Nylah and Jody's house at Naylor Avenue. For their adventure, they'll need Jackie's skateboard and blue case. Jackie and Keira finally got out of the cat room, stealing Jackie's skateboard and blue case for their adventure. Melissa is not letting Jackie go outside and take Bubblegum to her friend's house. Jackie begs Melissa to let her go adventuring, but if Jackie doesn't leave her alone, Melissa will walk Keira home. Jackie and Keira's adventure was cancelled and Jackie started to whine and throw huge tantrums. During Jackie's tantrums, Melissa yells at her that Keira doesn't want to hear her whine and Jackie is refused to do her math homework. Jackie began to scream at 100% volume and kick her legs on the couch. Jackie then throws pillows, the blanket, her backpack, her shoes and socks, and is about to rip her math homework into pieces, but failed to vanish it. She then snatches her pencil and quickly scribbles her entire homework to rip it up, but she almost made some holes and tried not to rip her homework into pieces. "STUPID WORDS DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa tells her don't rip and make lots of holes on her homework. Jackie will earn her TV if she does her homework. Jackie shrieks and can't stop screaming and crying. In the kitchen, Jackie continues crying as Melissa explains this question from Jackie's homework page: Jeff has 6 pennies to get a slice of pizza. Shawn has 3 dimes to get a smoothie. How many slices of pizza did Jeff get and smoothies did Shawn get? Jackie had to subtract. 6 - 3 = 3 is the answer. After Jackie subtracts, she thought that words still don't make sense and tells Melissa to leave her alone and do her homework. After Jackie's math homework, Jackie stopped crying and finally earned her TV. Her emotions refused her to watch Glitter Force and picks resumed episodes called "The Miracle Jewel", "The Shadow Force" and "The Queen of Jubiland". After watching them, Melissa brings special art supplies for Jackie and Keira to use. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Melissa answers the door and it's Keziah and Nylah. "Is Jackie here?" asks Keziah. Jackie is here and is at the cat room dealing with Bubblegum. There are some Jackie's friends' bikes outside and Fushion is sharing popcorn with Jody. Nylah arrives in the cat room and Jackie hugged her. The friends are about to give Bubblegum a massive punishment day and they'll throw Jody's bag of popcorn and trap him in the box. This reaction will be extremely hilarious! Keziah goes to the cat room and Melissa just gave the kids special art supplies for them to use. Jody wants to step on them, but Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Nylah told him to stop. Jackie tells Keziah to rip the paper, while Fushion and Nylah cut some papers into circles. After that, they are ready for Bubblegum's punishment day, but they'll need to grab boxes and a duster to hit with. Jackie will use her super cat powers to scare Bubblegum. Round 1: Grab the boxes from the garage and Bubblegum will be trapped. Round 2: Get some tape and wrap up the box. Round 3: Release the tape before the box trembles. To Bubblegum's surprise, the reaction was extremely hilarious and Jackie guffawed. After Bubblegum's punishment day, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Jody are about to ride their bikes for the bike race. Jackie rides her bike on her own and tells her friends, "Ready, set, go!" and they started the race. Suddenly, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Jody throw their trash on the street (ice cream sandwich wrapper and Jody's popcorn bag). Melissa gets mad and asks Jackie and her friends why did they throw their trash on the street. Jackie needs to pick them up after they leave and get a shower. Before 7:00, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Jody left and Keira rides back to her house. The episode ends with Jackie picking up trash her friends threw and walking back inside for her shower. Cast Songs * Glitter Force Theme Song Trivia * The beginning of the episode takes place at Family Dollar instead of Jackie's House. * Opal was seen near the end of the episode. * This is the first Season 1 episode Jackie's eyes are bigger. * Keziah is on her good side in this episode after getting extremely angry in The Ice Cream Truck after Nylah steals Jackie's electric scooter from her. * "Glitter Force Theme Song" was the song Jackie sang while she's watching Glitter Force. * These are the first appearances of both Nylah and Jody, Jackie's friends from Naylor Avenue. ** In Season 2, Jody will still be present and explore with Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, Myceil and other kids, including a shirtless boy. ** Also in Season 2, Jackie will control her temper tantrums on later episodes even though she sometimes gets a little mad and still reunite with Opal. Gallery Family Dollar.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1